Ours
by Gunting Merah
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro, sang pemilik heterochrome itu, memang hanya duduk diam di sana. Tapi siapa sangka kediamannya mampu memporak-porandakan skenario yang berusaha Kuroko buat? Kenapa Akashi dengan mudahnya mematahkan hatinya? Menghancurkannya tanpa ampun dan menginjak-injak harapannya? [Akashi S., Kagami T., Kuroko T.] AkaKuro, KagaKuro inside!
1. Chapter 1

Akashi Seijuuro, sang pemilik heterochrome itu, memang hanya duduk diam di sana. Tapi siapa sangka kediamannya mampu memporak-porandakan skenario yang berusaha Kuroko buat? Kenapa Akashi dengan mudahnya mematahkan hatinya? Menghancurkannya tanpa ampun dan menginjak-injak harapannya? [Akashi S., Kagami T., Kuroko T.] | AkaKuro, KagaKuro inside!

**Ours**

**Akashi Yukina **

**Akashi S., Kuroko T., Kagami Taiga**

**The plot and the idea is originally mine, the characters is belong to Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki-Sensei**

**Please follow the rules: After reading, leave comment please (Do not be Siders) | Do not copy-paste my story. Happy reading **

**YAOI, BL, GAJE, OOC, DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

UAAAA~ Yuki baliiiikkkkk

Maaf ya, karena aku mulai nulis lagi setelah sebulan lebih break (selama itu kah?), ya jujur aja aku masih siapin projek novel, jadi ya sibuk. Apalagi ada UKK dan persiapan-persiapan lainnya /curhat lo/

Yuki balik sama castnya Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei yang kiyut-kiyut, ganteng-ganteng ^^ Entah kenapa feelku tentang mereka selalu ada. Dan pastinya, AkaKuro. Tapi aku di sini selingin si Kagami Taiga, supaya cerita cinta mereka itu mengesankan. Dan aku semakin terkesan ketika duo merah: Taiga sama Seijuuro jadi adik kakak. Wuaaah~ aku nistain si musuh bebuyutan ini /Yuki: Sei, akur sama Taiga, ya? | Sei: Siapa elo nyuruh-nyuruh gue? *gunting/

Anyway readers, thanks udah baca cecuapan author dimari. Mungkin Yuki mau bikin songfict, tapi enggak tahu masuk kategori songfict apa kaga, jadi aku tulis judulnya beda /kamu ngomong apa, nak?/

Happy Reading ^^~ dan salam gunting ^^~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OURS!**

Hari ini adalah miliknya, setidaknya semua orang berpikir seperi itu.

Pada sebuah pernikahan janji mereka dikuatkan, dan jiwa mereka disatukan. Bukankah itu arti sebuah pernikahan? Tapi sepertinya tidak.

_Dan, mungkin tidak akan pernah._

Karena ia tak pernah memiliki janji seperti itu.

Lagu Marry U berputar bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu kayu berwarna cokelat–yang dipernis indah dengan rangkaian bunga. Menyerukan suara-suara emas, penuh ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Ruangan itu di cat warna putih, dihiasi dengan gorden menarik warna biru muda. Di sudut-sudut ruangan juga sudah dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga berwarna lembut: _soft pink, white, yellow_, dan terkadang biru muda dan violet pudar.

Walaupun dimata pemuda itu tak ada menariknya sama sekali.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Dia memasuki ruangan itu dengan Tuxedo yang berwarna putih, bertaburan permata dan manik-manik mutiara. Bergandengan dengan tangan seorang pria calon suaminya yang juga memakai tuxedo bermarna hitam dengan bunga mawar merah di dada kiri.

Setiap langkah menuju tempat itu, maka langkah itu sudah menjeratnya. Semakin mengurungnya pada kenyataan... yang justru menyakiti hatinya, memberatkan nafasnya, membunuh kebahagiaannya.

Dia tidak bisa melihat masa depan seperti yang ia mau. Ia tidak bisa membebaskan hatinya yang kini terpasung. _Lagu marry u itu indah_, ia selalu berpikir seperti itu. Tapi untuk hari ini saja, tiba-tiba ia sangat membencinya.

Pada pernikahan itu, pada hal yang seharusnya menjadi haknya.

Pemuda itu, Kuroko Tetsuya, menatap satu-persatu undangannya. Kedua calon mertuanya yang tersenyum lebar, kedua orang tuanya menatapnya penuh kebanggaan, teman-temannya, keluarga besarnya, dan orang-orang yang belum sempat di kenalnya. Matanya lalu beralih ke arah laki-laki berkulit porselen dan berambut merah scarlet, seseorang yang berdiri di tempat duduk terdepan dan sejak tadi tak melepaskan tatapan itu. Kedua tangannya bersikap di depan dada. Pandangan matanya tajam, dengan sebuah senyum paksaan. Gaya khas yang absolute, namun kali ini tampak berbeda. Setiap menatap kedua mata heterochrome yang juga menatap baby blue-nya, Kuroko merasakan sesuatu menggores dadanya.

_Sakit_...

Dadanya berdebar keras dan tangannya berkeringat dingin. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat. Nyalinya menciut. Ia mulai lupa sejak kapan ia menghilangkan kepercayaan dirinya. Semudah itu...

"Kagami-kun, apakah kau bersedia menjadi suami Kuroko-kun? Menemaninya dikala suka dan duka, menjadi pemimpin dalam rumah tangganya, dan akan setia padanya?" pendeta mulai mengangkat sumpah kepada sang calon suami. Menaikkan injil di atas kepala merah tua-nya.

Sambil menggenggam tangan Kuroko-kun, Kagami–calon suaminya tersenyum lembut. Sangat tampan. "Ya. Aku bersedia."

Pendeta itu melanjutkan. "Dan kau, Kuroko-kun, apakah kau bersedia menjadi istri(suami) Kagami-kun? Bersamanya dikala suka dan duka, berbakti padanya, dan memberikan seluruh cintamu padanya?"

Tangan Kuroko mulai gemetar, Kagami bisa merasakannya. _Jangan merusak momen indah ini seperti apa yang kau lakukan karena kegugupanmu_, pikir Kagami.

Dia tau, sejak tadi pemuda itu tak mampu menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap Kagami, menatap sang pendeta, maupun menatap siapapun yang ada di sana. Pandangannya justru tertuju pada sepatu pantofel yang khusus dipesan Kaa-san-nya untuk hari ini. Entah mengapa, menurutnya sepatu kulit berwarna cokelat itu lebih menarik perhatiannya sekarang. Walaupun lebih tepatnya, bukan hal itu yang terjadi. Ia hanya takut menerima tatapan-tatapan itu. Ia bahkan berjuang sendirian untuk menghilangkannya dari pikiran–dan mungkin di sudut-sudut hatinya. Ada yang salah dengan perasaannya.

Perasaannya yang...

...kalut.

Ini berbahaya sekali.

"Kuroko-kun...?" Pendeta itu menunggu jawabannya. Kagami mulai gelisah dan menggenggam tangan Kuroko-kun lebih erat. Berusaha memberikan kekuatan. "Kuroko-kun... Apakah kau-?"

Sebuah air mata berhasil lolos dari pertahanannya. Yeah, Kuroko ingin menyerah sekarang. "Maaf..." katanya lirih.

Kagami menatapnya. Menunggunya. Menggenggam tangan yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti berkeringat dingin dan bergetar. Ingin menyalurkan ketenangannya kepada Kuroko yang mulai bergerak gelisah.

"Maafkan aku..."

Sepasang baby-blue itu berlarian ke seluruh ruangan, menatap semua orang yang hadir di sana dengan cemas. Dan pertahanannya runtuh seketika, ketika dirinya menangkap manik heterochrome yang hanya tertuju padanya. Akashi Seijuuro, sang pemilik heterochrome itu, memang hanya duduk diam di sana. Tapi siapa sangka kediamannya mampu memporak-porandakan skenario yang berusaha Kuroko buat? Kenapa Akashi dengan mudahnya mematahkan hatinya? Menghancurkannya tanpa ampun dan menginjak-injak harapannya?

Kuroko melepaskan tangan Kagami lalu menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Maafkan aku..." ujarnya. Kuroko beralih menatap sang pendeta yang terlihat bingung. "I can't."

Pemuda itu sempat menatap perubahan ekspresi Akashi yang juga terkejut karena pernyataannya. Yang nyatanya justru membuat perasaannya sedikit lega, entah untuk yang mana. Kuroko berlari keluar dari gereja. Tidak mempedulikan puluhan pasang mata yang menanyakan kepergiannya.

"I'm sorry... I can't."

.

.

.

**TBC or END?**

_Nah lo, malah ngepost FF chaptered, padahal masih Ramadhan! Biarin aja, Yuki lagi kesel sama hasil UKK kemarin. Meskipun hasilnya baik, tapi beberapa hal membuat Yuki pengen protes. :D Maaf ya AkaKuro-nya dijadiin pelampiasan..._

_Last, review please? *puppy eyes*_

_-Yuki_


	2. Ours Chapter 2

Kuroko ingin melupakannya. Tiga buah minuman yang merupakan pesanannya dengan dua di antaranya dibiarkan tak tersentuh sama sekali: satu buah americano dan secangkir black tea yang dipesannya entah untuk siapa.

[Akashi S., Kagami T., Kuroko T.] | AkaKuro, KagaKuro inside!

**Ours**

**Akashi Yukina **

**Akashi S., Kuroko T., Kagami Taiga.**

**The plot and the idea is originally mine, the characters is belong to Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki-Sensei**

**Common rules applied, readers /RnR yooo**

**YAOI/BL, GAJE, OOC, DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

OURS CHAPTER TWO

Akashi meninggalkan gereja yang kini pecah. Suasana menjadi tidak terkendali sejak kepergian Kuroko dari sana. Ia sempat menoleh ke arah Kagami yang mematung, dan pastur yang kebingungan menanyakan apa yang dilakukan sang pengantin lainnya. Ibunya sempat meraih lengannya sebelum Akashi pergi dari sana. Tapi ia hanya meninggalkan sebuah senyum miring dan mempercayakan keadaan di sana kepada keluarganya. Hanya sebuah anggukan untuk membuatnya benar-benar menghilang dari sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tetsuya?" Suara Akashi mengangetkan Kuroko yang sedang duduk berjongkok di depan kolam ikan di dekat gereja. Dulu, mereka sering bermain di sini dengan pengawasan biarawati.

Kuroko menoleh untuk meliha Akashi yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya. Berdiri dengan kedua tangan di saku, sebelum akhirnya laki-laki itu melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya pada Kuroko.

Kuroko tidak berhenti terisak. Cukup sulit untuk menahan emosi yang tak pernah bisa dikeluarkannya. Ia benci dunia yang terlalu kejam padanya, mereka dengan teganya merampas hak-hak manusiawinya, melarangnya untuk menolak atau sekedar menjawab dengan apa yang dirasakannya selama ini. Bukankah ia mempunyai hak atas hidupnya?

"Beraninya kau menangis setelah mengacaukannya. Tak ada yang harus kau tangisi lagi, Tetsuya." Kata pemuda itu lagi.

Kuroko mendongak. Menatap Akashi yang absolut dengan pandangan yang tertutupi air mata. "Neh, Akashi-kun? Sekarang aku kehilangan hak untuk menangis, lalu hak untuk menentukan jalanku sendiri? Yah... kalian telah melakukannya padaku." Kuroko tersenyum miris.

Akashi masih berdiri tanpa berniat untuk menemaninya berjongkok melihat pantulan dirinya di air kolam yang keruh. "Tapi tindakanmu menyakiti orang lain, Tetsuya."

"Dan menyakitiku, dan menyakitimu, kalau pernikahan itu benar-benar sah adanya, Akashi-kun!" Kuroko tidak mau mengalah.

Akashi menatapnya dengan manik heterochrome-nya yang indah. Dihadapannya, Kuroko penuh ekspresi–sepeti meninggalkan jiwa asli pemuda berambut baby blue itu –ada kilatan penuh amarah yang meski terhalang air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk mata. Tetsuya baginya tetaplah Tetsuya-nya yang manis. Dan selalu paling manis baginya, pada ekspresi apapun seperti halnya menangis. Meski dilain hati ia merasa menang karena dialah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengkap seluruh ekspresi Kuroko selain Okaa-san Kuroko sendiri. Sementara Kagami hanya mendapatkan ungkapan biasa.

Tapi bisakah? Bisakah Akashi merasa memiliki Kuroko, setelah Kagami Taiga yang diharuskan untuk menikahi Kuroko Tetsuya? Ibunya bahkan yang menyuruh Kagami melakukan hal itu, sedangkan beliau tidak mengetahui perasaan yang berkembang antara Akashi dan Kuroko.

Bagi Akashi, Akashi Seichiko–dan Akashi akan menganggap bahwa namanya tetap 'Akashi' Seichiko, setelah ayah kandung dan ibunya bercerai –adalah satu-satunya hara yang masih bisa dimilikinya setelah puing-puing kehancuran keluarganya. Dan meskipun mereka kini hidup bersama keluarga Kagami, ia tidak akan pernah mengubah nama 'Akashi' yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah anak 'Akashi' Yamamoto, dan bukan Kagami Ayato–ayah Kagami Taiga.

Akashi sangat menyayangi ibunya, dan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk beliau. Tapi apakah itu berarti, ia harus membunuh hatinya sekalipun?

Sejak lama, hal itu yang menjadi masalah mengapa dia selalu menahan diri untuk mengekspresikan rasa sukanya pada Kuroko, meski pemuda berambut baby blue itu sudah tahu. Untuknya, sudah cukup kalau Kuroko tahu bahwa dia mencintai Kuroko. Benar-benar sudah cukup.

"I'm alright." Jawabnya lirih.

Kuroko menoleh, menatapnya dengan mata sembab. "Tentu, karena Akashi-kun menganggap semuanya sudah cukup, sudah berakhir. Pernikahan ini juga hal biasa. Akashi-kun menganggap seolah tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya, dan pernikahan itu memang benar harus terjadi." Urai Kuroko. "Akashi-kun berpikir seperti itu, kan? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apakah kalian lupa untuk melihat ke dalam perasaanku? Bagaimana denganku?"

_Bukan. Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, Tetsuya._ Sebenarnya Akashi ingin mengatakannya keras-keras, tapi ucapan Kuroko memotongnya terlebih dahulu sebelum kalimat itu benar-benar keluar.

"Kenapa bukan kalian saja yang menikah? Kalian sama-sama berpikir pernikahan itu seharusnya terjadi, bukan? Aku ingin menikah dengan keadilan dan perasaanku sendiri." Ucap Kuroko.

Akashi hanya diam. Ia hanya ingin mendengar seluruh kalimat Kuroko. Meski dia tahu, ini tidak akan memakan waktu yang sedikit.

**.**

**.**

Sekarang, semua yang telah terjadi hampir saja menjadi kenangan. Ketika pikirannya kembali lagi mengingat hari itu, di mana ia harus meninggalkan seluruh kenangannya di Tokyo.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09:15 ketika ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya. Kuroko lalu pergi ke sudut ruangan, menyalakan pemutar musiknya-hadiah dari Kagami, ketika ia berhasil melewati defense Kagami saat bermain basket bersama dulu.

_Kagami-kun. Bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu? Apakah waktu mampu mengobatinya? Apakah kau sudah memaafkanku? Apakah... kau melupakanku?_

Sekarang, mereka berada di tempat yang berbeda. Sedikit jaminan bahwa mereka tidak akan lagi bertatap muka. Lagipula hari ini dia memutuskan untuk pindah apartemen lagi. Kuroko sudah mengepak dan memindahkan barang -barangnya ke dalam kardus dan tas yang harus dibawanya esok lusa pagi. Kuroko memutuskan untuk pindah, seperti yang diperintahkan ibunya. Sejak hari itu, ia hidup berpindah-pindah apartemen. Dan setelah pindah dari Tokyo, rencananya adalah untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Selain sudah cukup ia membuat lukisan permaluan untuk keluarganya. Dia akan menghilangkan diri dari pandangan keluarga Kagami.

Kuroko memandang ke arah jendela, sebentar. Kaca bening itu dihiasi titik-titik air yang turun, langit di luar sana berwarna kelabu, dan tirai hujan itu sempurna mengaburkan pemandangan sekitar. Semilir angin masuk dari sisa celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka.

_Dingin._

Kuroko mendekat ke tungku perapian apartemennya. Apartemennya di sini memang di desain gaya barat dengan tungku perampian dan perabot klasik lainnya. Meski dirinya hampir tak menemukan kehangatan.

Ini adalah bulan september di mana ia jarang sekali bertemu hujan.

Setelah tugas pertamanya selesai, hari ini, dan juga alasan karena tidak menemukan kehangatan, untuk pertama kalinya pada bulan september–Kuroko memiliki alasan untuk mengunjungi coffee shop itu, lagi.

_Menghangatkan diri, atau menghangatkan ingatanmu, Kuroko Tetsuya?_ Ia mulai berteka-teki dengan pikirannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

_By myself, I hum along to the song I like to listen to everyday_

_By myself, I walk in between these familiar buildings_

Kuroko memasuki salah satu coffee shop yang tersedia di Shibuya. Aroma kopi yang dimasak dan waffel yang dipanggang telah menyambutnya. Barista yang masih berumuran anak sekolah mengingatkannya dengan dua pemuda yang memiliki rambut merah yang berbeda. Yah, mereka dulu sengaja bekerja untuk mengisi waktu luang–seperti halnya menjadi barista.

"Satu vanilla milkshake, satu americano, dan satu black tea."

_Monday, Tuesday, Everyday_

_I get by and I am well_

_I meet up with a lot of friends_

_These days, a lot of things make me laugh_

_Summer,Winter,Spring & Fall_

_Time goes so fast_

Lagu B.A.P yang berjudul _Coffee Shop_, lamat-lamat terdengar dari pengeras suara yang tergantung di sudut-sudut ruangan. Lagu yang lembut, pemandangan indah, dan sentuhan hujan, juga bau tanah basah yang sempat dirindukannya. Perasaan bulan September yang tertinggal, jauh di sudut hatinya.

Ia sudah mendapatkan pesanannya, dan lalu menyapu pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. _Coffee shop_ yang sama. Warna cat dinding dengan lukisan yang sama, lantai kayu, dan ruangan gaya _vintage_ dipernis dengan meja dan kursi kayu pula. Aroma yang sama dengan terakhir kali ia mengunjunginya. Dan seingatnya, kaca-kaca yang menawarkan pemandangan dalam _coffee shop_ ini masih sama. Sama besar, dengan coretan-coretan dan gambaran yang meneriakkan menu-menu andalan toko ini. Walaupun suasananya sudah berbeda.

_But why I am at the same place_

_Waiting for you?_

Ia ingin tertawa mendengar lagu coffee shop yang juga terdengar samar-samar di coffee shop ini. Liriknya benar-benar mengejeknya. Ia yang dulu tak pernah sendiri, dan tidak ada kata menunggu baginya. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya kini? Setelah menghangatkan ingatannya, apakah Kuroko juga berhadap bahwa dua pemuda berkepala merah yang berbeda itu datang menemaninya?

Kuroko ingin melupakannya. Tiga buah minuman yang merupakan pesanannya dengan dua di antaranya dibiarkan tak tersentuh sama sekali: satu buah americano dan secangkir black tea yang dipesannya entah untuk siapa.

_The coffee shop that we used to go to_

_Our coffee shop_

_I'm blankly sitting here, where I can smell your scent_

_I still can't forget you_

_Our memories still remain_

_So without knowing, like a habi__t-_

_-__I came here_

_Aku merindukan kalian,_ Kuroko tersenyum miris.

**T **b c

Akhirnya, ya...

Yuki bisa publish lagi yey! Yuki ga bakal ngasih harapan palsu, kok. Yang nunggu OURS udah terbayarkan, tapi harus menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya lagi, loh :3 Cuman waktu publishnya aja yang ga bisa cepet. Soalnya Yuki hanya bisa publish kalo lagi pegang PC. Jadi maaf kalo lama -_-

Maaf ga bisa bales review secepatnya -_- Yuki banyak agenda /ga bohong/

Kira-kira siapa yang bakal sama Kuroko, ya? Atau Kuroko nggak sama siapa-siapa? Yuki juga sedang menebak-nebak. Ditunggu aja lanjutannya ya *\(^o^)/*

Last, Review please ^_~

Salam gunting~

-Yuki


	3. Chapter 3

Walaupun kenangan tak bisa dihapusnya, setidaknya perasaan sepihaknya itu bisa dibunuhnya.

[Akashi S., Kagami T., Kuroko T.] | AkaKuro, KagaKuro inside!

**Ours**

**Akashi Yukina **

**Akashi S., Kuroko T., Kagami Taiga.**

**The plot and the idea is originally mine, the characters is belong to Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki-Sensei**

**Common rules applied, readers /RnR yooo**

**YAOI/BL, GAJE, OOC, DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

OURS CHAPTER THREE

**[Not the present.]**

Kagami menatap pemandangan ke luar jendela. Langit terlihat lebih gelap, dan perlahan rintik air hujan turun membasahi bumi. Betapa ia merindukan hujan setelah beberapa bulan lamanya tak bertemu? Tapi seperti biasa, jalanan shibuya selalu ramai pengunjung. Selalu dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia seperti ini. Tak pernah sepi, seperti hidupnya akhir-akhir ini. Di mejanya, sebuah cup americano yang tinggal setengah, satu vanilla milkshake dan black tea dibiarkan dingin. Sudah dua bulan, dan ia mulai melupakan kejadian yang sudah berlalu.

Hari ini adalah hari libur kuliahnya. Ia memiliki waktu seharian untuk bersantai, menonton, ataupun menyicil tugas skripsinya yang akan datang sebentar lagi. Tapi tidak ketiganya, laki-laki itu justru sibuk merapikan diri.

Hari ini adalah hari spesial untuknya. Setidaknya laki-laki itu berpikir demikian. Ia akan melepaskan apa yang sempat dimilikinya itu, pada adiknya. Dengan begitu, ia tak memiliki hutang apapun lagi.

Kagami melenyapkan dirinya ke toilet untuk mempersiapkan mentalnya sebelum melakukan ritualnya: melepaskan apa yang seharusnya lepas, dan membuangnya pada tempatnya. Lelaki berambut merah tua itu melipat kerah kemejanya. Kemeja hitam yang menurut Kuroko sangat cocok dipakainya. Yeah, untuk kali ini saja. Laki-laki itu akan mulai terbiasa dengan apa yang sudah ditinggalkan pemuda baby blue itu.

Tapi sepertinya tidak, tidak pernah.

Kagami membuka keran air dan menyemprotkan yang bisa ditangkup tangannya, ke wajahnya. Ia lalu menatap pantulan bayangannya di depan cermin. Ia mulai berhalusinasi. Di cermin itu, bayangan Kuroko yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang–terlalu jelas. Tapi ia sadar kalau semua ini salah. Salah karena ia masih ingin memiliki Kuroko meski dirinya telah menetapkan keputusannya. Kagami menengadahkan tangannya lagi, berusaha meraup air yang masih keluar dari keran, kemudian membasuhkannya ke wajahnya lagi. Dan mengangkat tangan untuk kemudian mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Acak-acakan, seperti hidupnya akhir-akhir ini.

Ini bukan salah Kuroko. Bukan pula salahnya, atau salah Akashi. Ini hanyalah takdir yang memang seharusnya terjadi. Yeah, dia cukup dewasa untuk berpikir rasional. Ia tidak ingin menyalahkan siapapun. Ini takdir. Takdir yang tak bisa dicegahnya. Takdir yang sengaja Tuhan gariskan untuk mereka.

_Apa kau rela Taiga?_

Kagami memejamkan matanya. Bayangan Kuroko memenuhi kepalanya. Senyumnya, wajah datarnya, dan tawa yang jarang keluar. Lalu ada Akashi, sikap Akashi yang dingin padanya, Akashi yang selalu menuruti setiap perkataan ibunya dan Akashi yang sebentar lagi akan memimpin perusahaan ayahnya. Lalu ada mereka berdua, berpelukan, melakukan hal-hal yang belum pernah diketahuinya. Mereka yang bahagia sekaligus tersakiti. Sekarang ia mulai membayangkan dirinya tanpa Kuroko.

_Your silky hair_

_Your white t-shirt and sneakers_

_Your coy walk_

Kuroko Tetsuya yang selalu menarik seluruh perhatiannya.

_I see you in my dreams but it doesn't make my heart rush anymore girl_

Kagami sudah memikirkannya. Keputusan yang dipilihnya. Tentang apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya untuk mendukung hubungan mereka. Kuroko dan Akashi. Dan itu berarti harus membuatnya terluka sendirian.

Kuroko sangat berarti baginya. Tentu. Kuroko mengajarkan banyak hal padanya. Kuroko juga adalah alasan dari berbagai macam hal baik yang dilakukannya. Kuroko is the reason. Dia mampu merubah kehidupan Kagami Taiga yang hanya tahu kebebasan lebih memiliki penjagaan diri dan adat seperti kebanyakan orang Jepang. Kuroko juga yang mengubah persepsinya bahwa USA lebih baik dari Jepang, menjadi sebaliknya. Karena Kagami tahu, ada Kuroko yang hidup di sana.

Dan sekarang, Kuroko menjadi candu baginya. Sementara Kagami ingin sekali melepaskan candunya itu. Pasti akan menyakitkan.

Walaupun kenangan tak bisa dihapusnya, setidaknya perasaan sepihaknya itu bisa dibunuhnya.

_Just like how the strong coffee aroma disappears_

_You have faded as well, I've become indifferent_

Karena Kagami tahu, waktunya tidak banyak lagi.

Kagami menekan tombol satu pada layar handphonenya dan kemudian menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga bagian kiri. Kagami menunggu selama beberapa detika sebelum sebuah suara bass yang lucu menjawab teleponnya. Ah, Kagami merindukannya.

"Neh, Kuroko. Moshi-moshi."

I was perfectly fine as I walked into this coffee shop

_Maafkan aku, aku telah lama menahan kalian pada keegoanku. Maaf._

I'm used to it, the caramel scent that came from your body, right?

**.**

**.**

[**F** l a s _h_ b a c k]

"_Tetsuya, dengarkan aku." Ujar Akashi lirih, cukup berbeda untuk Akashi yang biasanya selalu berada dalam posisi tinggi dengan nada absolut dan perkataan yang selalu telak ataupun berupa perintah. "Bagaimana perasaannya setelah kau meninggalkannya? Meski aku tidak menganggapnya, tapi dia tetap kakakku. Yang kutahu, dia lebih menyukaimu daripada aku."_

_Kuroko menatapnya dengan sinar kemarahan pada sepasang baby blue miliknya. "Apa yang sudah terjadi di antara kita bertiga, Akashi-kun? Aku tidak ingin bermain-main dengan dosa."_

_Akashi meraihnya ke dalam pelukan karena ia tahu kalau Kuroko akan kabur lagi. "Aku menyukaimu, Tetsuya." Bisiknya di samping telinga Kuroko, membuat pemuda itu menegang. "Sangat. Kau mendengarnya, dan kau mengetahuinya sendiri."Akashi menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa berton-ton beratnya. Haruskah ia mengakui hal yang memalukan ini, lagi? Bagaimana kalau pengakuannya bisa mencoreng sikap absolutnya? Sekarang, Akashi tidak lagi peduli pada hal itu. "Tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong kalau cinta Taiga lebih besar kepadamu, di banding diriku."_

_Kuroko menunggu. Kenapa Akashi mengatakan hal pahit ini padanya?_

"_Kita harus hentikan cerita yang seharusnya sudah selesai ini. Cepat atau lambat kita harus menghadapi kenyataan, Tetsuya. Meski bukan sekarang, kenyataan akan memburumu di masa depan. Apa kau tidak lelah? Salah satu dari kita harus mengalah. Atau seluruhnya harus menyerah. Seluruhnya." Tegas Akashi_

_Kuroko hanya menghadirkan keheningan yang terlalu lama bagi Akashi. Beberapa menit, mulut itu tidak kunjung terbuka. Tapi setidaknya jawaban Kuroko membuat dirinya sedikit lebih lega. "Kalau Akashi-ku sudah memutuskannya, maka kita memang harus melakukannya. Bukankah begitu? Maka aku harus bisa." Kuroko melenggang pergi. Membawa semua luka yang menggerogoti tubuhnya, bersama ayunan kakinya. _

_Akashi memanggilnya sebelum pemuda berambut baby blue yang masih memakai tuxedo-nya menjauh, dan membuat Kuroko berhenti. "Tetsuya."_

_Kuroko hanya diam untuk menunggu Akashi melanjutkan apa yang seharusnya sudah dikatakan. Mungkin setetes obat yang membuat lukanya hampir tidak berarti._

"_Maafkan aku."_

_Kuroko menoleh, menatapnya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Hai, Akashi-kun."_

_Sayangnya, seseorang yang sempat menangkap pembicaraan mereka, sudah pergi sejak tadi. Ya, Kagami berada di sana saat pengakuan perasaan Akashi itu. Tapi laki-laki itu sudah pergi, tanpa mendengarkan seluruh percakapan mereka. Ia sudah cukup terluka untuk mendengarkan pengakuan Akashi, juga kesadaran bahwa dia juga telah melukai mereka. Sudah cukup, ia tidak bisa mendengar selebihnya, dan memutuskan untuk pergi,_

–_membawa hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping._

_Kalau memang benar Kuroko bukan untuknya, maka sebaiknya menyerahkan pemuda ini kepada pemiliknya._

_**Ya, Akashi, kau beruntung sekali.**_

**T** _b_ c

Akhirnya TBC juga /slap/ ini akan jadi ff chaptered yang panjang. Mungkin 4-5 Chapter. Jadi mohon kesabarannya untuk menunggu chapter selanjutnya lagi.

Yuki dapat ide ini setelah baca trans-nya si B.A.P – Coffee shop. Jadi terserah readers kalau mau menggolongkan ini ke dalam songfic, karena memang FF ini dibalut dengan lagu tersebut. -_-v

Yang maksudnya "**Not the present" ** yaitu adegan ini /eaaa/ diambil (?) sebelum chapter sebelumnya bagian Kuroko yang mengemasi barang-barang. Jadi hati-hati ya kalau mengenali bagian Kagami sebagai lanjutan dari bagian Kuroko *yang ada di chapter sebelumnya.

Last, Review pleas ^_~

Salam gunting,

-Yuki


End file.
